


We’re Looking Down On The Clouds

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coca-Cola ad, M/M, it's literally cuddles and implied sex, with excited and cute harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry react to the Coca-Cola commercial featuring their look-alikes and Clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re Looking Down On The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read something about their reaction to the video, but I couldn't find anything, so I wrote it myself. Kudos and Comments mean everything, so if you do either, I will love you forever. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at fondinglovers

The atmosphere of spring flows its way through the house, sending cool, fresh air around the room. Harry and Louis lay on the couch, curled up together in their living room. A shitty television show plays in the background, but the two pay it little attention.

Louis is spread over Harry, legs intertwined in a mess of cold limbs. They lay under a blanket tossed casually over their bodies in an attempt to find warmth in the chilly house. The promise of warm weather prevents the two lazy boys from turning up the heat, too in denial of the fast approaching summer. The soft material cascades over Louis’ tiny frame, delicately shaping the curves of his body as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend. Harry gently runs his fingers along Louis’ exposed arm, trailing his fingertips over the soft skin as he traces the beautiful ink that engulfs the skin there. Louis shivers at the delicious sensation, humming pleasantly in response and pushing up into the touch.

They bask in the glory of each other’s company, loving the feeling of relaxation and being in one another’s arms. Harry gently moves his hand along Louis’ tan skin, tracing nonsensical patterns up the length of this arm and into the crook of his neck. He hovers over the warm skin and gently plays with the hairs at the nap of his neck. He twirls them around his fingers, letting the soft little hairs tickle his palm as Louis sighs once more. Louis moves his head, turning to stare up at Harry with the most beautiful eyes Harry has ever seen. He thinks that Louis’ eyes are something people talk about in romance novels. They sparkle in the light, the bright blue taking Harry’s breathe away as they stare into his own. When Louis smiles, they crunch up at the sides and shine even more. It is as though his iris’s smile back in the most beautiful way, engulfing Louis’ face with the most gorgeous sight Harry has ever seen. His eyelashes leave shadows cascading against his sharp, wonderful cheeks, accentuated by the sharpness of his cheekbones. Harry can do nothing but stare and admire the marvelous sight that is his boyfriend, completely dumfounded at how he is lucky enough to call Louis his. Even with the tattoos that litter both of their skin, Harry sometimes has to pinch himself to make sure that Louis is real. Louis’ mouth moves, a small smile tickling his features, but Harry is too mesmerized to hear what he said. He knows it was important when he sees Louis’ eyebrows downturn in just the slightest way, and his eyes lose a bit of their shine.

“Sorry, Lou, what was that?” Harry says, voice apologetic as he looks down at his boyfriend.

“I said I love you, you idiot.” Louis says, laughing lightly, resting his head into the crook of Harry’s neck as he hits his chest. He looks back up at Harry, meeting his apologetic eyes and gives him a wide smile, pecking him on the lips. Harry is struck with his beauty once more, for a brief moment before he dives back in for a proper kiss, cupping his chin and kissing him slowly, and loving, as though they have all the time in the world.

“I love you too,” Harry says, pulling apart as he rests their foreheads together. Louis smiles in response, one of his _Harry_ smiles. The corners of his eyes scrunch up, and his eyes sparkle with emotion. His lips pull tight and shows his sharp, adorable teeth underneath. Harry just watches, stares at this beautiful man in his arms. He thinks that he is the luckiest man in the world, and he knows he is right. Louis rests his head back on Harry’s chest, reveling in one of the very few times he is the little spoon. He usually loves the feeling of having his arms around Harry. He loves the feeling of his hair tickling his chin, and his body pressed firmly against his own. He loves the weight of his body pushing into him, the delicious pressure of proof that his boy is there. They don’t have to talk, they can communicate how much they love each other in the way they move slightly closer every so often, impossibly trying to sink into each other. Their love is displayed in the small sighs they release, breathing out how relaxed and comfortable they feel just being next to one another. They radiate love, expelling it in their voice, their movements and their touches. Louis cannot remember a time when he ever felt such strong amounts of belonging.

Louis turns his head, watching the people move across the screen of the television, the moving colours and quiet sounds calming in a way he can’t explain. He drifts off to sleep, relaxing into Harry’s presence behind him. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until Harry wakes him up, gently moving his body and whispering his name in his ear.

"Lou. Louis, you have to see this.” Harry says, pushing his hair out of his face and lightly rubbing his thumb against Louis’ cheekbones. Louis mumbles, groaning as he sits up and stretches, wiping the sleep from his eyes and looking up at Harry.

“What do you want, H?” Louis says, squinting at the light that streams in from the window, casting its warm rays across Louis’ face and almost blinding him with the unexpected light.

“You’ve got to see this!” He says, moving to sit up and pulling Louis’ arm with him. Louis groans in response, his boyfriend’s excitement too cheery for someone who just awoke. Louis knows it’s probably a silly, cute cat video. But Harry’s excitement keeps him young, so he humours him and sits up.

“Watch this.” Harry says, placing his phone in Louis’ hands and moving so that he is looking over his shoulder, a shit eating grin on his face.

Louis rolls his eyes, but complies, staring at the screen. He sees a young man on stage, probably about 17 years old. The camera pans to a boy about the same age, sitting in a crowd as he smiles up at the boy on stage who looks suspiciously like the boy hovering behind Louis. Confusion floods Louis’ body, his eyebrows furrowing as he tries to decipher what in the world he is watching. The boy on stage has a microphone in front of him and he begins to sing, completely missing one of the first notes of a song Louis recognises, but can’t quite put a finger on, too tired to remember. The crowd laughs, and the boy looks broken, distraught at his inability to sing the song. His friend in the audience looks around, searching for something to do. He remembers he has a Coke and drinks from it. Quite odd commercial, Louis thinks to himself but he continues. The boy starts playing the Coke bottle and the crowd seems to enjoy it. The boy on stage begins to sing one of their songs, nailing the notes and singing proudly. He invited his friend on stage and they hug. Louis is confused for a moment, still groggy from his nap and unable to see why Harry felt the need to show him this commercial. Sure, it does have gay subtext, which is amazing for such a big company, Louis is yet to figure out why on earth Harry is so excited.

“It’s us, Lou. It’s us.” Harry says, voice exited and filled with something Louis can only describe as fond.

“What are you talking about, Harry?” Louis asks, dumbfounded at the possibility Coca-Cola was marketing not only their band, but Louis and Harry as a _couple._ “There is no fucking way, that’s us.” Louis says, trying to convince himself more than Harry. He rewinds the commercial and plays it again, paying more attention to the actors and their actions. After the third time watching it, Louis puts Harry’s phone on the coffee table and turns to his boyfriend.

Harry raises his eyebrows, a slight furrow of worry in his face at the unexpected reaction from Louis. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when Louis jumps on him. Louis begins kissing him everywhere. He begins kissing his face; placed small peck along his cheeks, on the tip of his nose and softly on his eyelids. He then kisses his chest, his neck and below his ears. Harry giggles, completely taken aback at Louis’ reaction, but adoring it nonetheless.

“Louis, what the hell are you doing?” Harry giggles, squirming under all of the attention while still basking in the glory of Louis’ kisses.

"It’s us, Harry. I can’t believe it. And they approved this! It’s like our story, H. It is about how much your support helped me. Did you have anything to do with this?” Louis asks, breaking away from kissing his boyfriend in order to stare up into his eyes, the green swimming with mirth and emotions.

"I had nothing to do with it, I’m just as happy and excited as you are.” Harry said, smile breaking across his face and lighting up his features with happiness.

Louis dove in, smile matching Harry’s as he captured his lips. They kissed for a bit, just holding each other and reveling in the feeling of the other against them. Louis broke apart and started kissing Harry’s neck, trailing his lips along his jaw, kissing the contours. He reached his ear and gently nibbled on the lobe before letting his lips skim the shell of Harry’s ear.

“You know what this means?” Louis asked, voice deep and raspy, sending shivers up Harry’s spine. Harry moved so he was facing Louis and met his gaze. His eyes were lidded and he was nibbling slightly on his lip. Harry raised his eyebrow, eyes questioning, but knowing Louis too well to give into his game. He feigned innocence and attempted to show confusion on his face.

“What’s that Lou?” Harry asked, eyes wide and voice soft. Louis got up from his spot atop Harry, trailing his fingers alone his arm before standing up completely. He cocked his hip, exaggerating the swell of his ass, before stretching out his arm and wiggling his fingers.

“It’s time to celebrate.” Louis stated, punctuating his words with a wink. Harry was up in seconds, following him to the bedroom.


End file.
